Naughty Boy
by Nehan Shinzui34
Summary: Fred wondered just how far he could go. How much he could shave beyond the scalp. Rated M for blood and gore and hinted sexual pleasure. Oneshot.


Naughty Boy by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: Ok, this is my first ever Courage the Cowardly Dog fanfiction. It is inspired, of course by my favorite character, Freaky Fred! Seriously, I was like watching the episode the other day and he's like the awesomest guy ever! And while I was soaking in his kick-assness I was all like--what if they're's a deeper meaning behind his obsession with hair other than pleasure? I'm sure many fans have thought about this and I"ve seen some stories about him but for some weird reason, Fred doesn't have a category in the character section. I'd put it on myself but I have no idea how to, otherwise I'd put up a section in the movie category for that movie 'The Last Castle'. If anyone knows how to do either of those things, please, please, tell me! It'd mean so, so much and I'd give you...I don't know an imaginary cookie or pie or something--everybody loves cookies and pie, right?

Summary: Fred wondered just how far he could shave beyond the scalp. Just how far he could go beyond the boundaries of hair. Warnings: Rated M for graphic blood and gore, child abuse mentions, psychological pleasure in the gore and if you squint, hinted extreme sexual pleasure.

* * *

The razor whirred loudly in the near-empty room as Fred stood, sweating, staring down at the thick curly mass of hair below him. Hands quivering, he lowered the razor over the man's head and began the process.

_"You naughty, disgusting little boy!" Foam frothed from the woman's mouth and her eyes bulged out of her head and her hands turned into claws as she swung viciously swatting the boy from side to side and drawing blood as her fingernails ripped across his cheeks. "I saw you touch it! I saw you touch that sinful place you Satan's spawn!" Her voice echoed throughout the shelter as Fred looked on, grinning slightly._

The man's hair now sat in thick clumps on the floor. Fred pulled the seat back and reached under the man's nose to shave the man's copius amounts of mustache. There was a certain orgasmic thrill to watching the hair slide off so easily as the razor trembled with energy and sent tremors throughout his body. He was almost drenching in sweat now, and as the scent permeated the air he licked his lips. The barber tried to control himself his bony fingers grabbed a brush to wipe of the evidence of Fred's "sinful indulgences". He almost told the man he was free to go, then stopped himself.

_In his small, dilapitated, closet-like room, Fred lay on the matress, swelteringly hot. The heat made him dizzy when he sat up too fast. That was okay though. He liked laying back while he was reading. It was some nursery rhyme book_._ It was so easy to just drift away when he was reading. The rhymes enticed and made him wish for something in his life to be like the stories he read. He tried to make his words flow like in the stories. He wished there were windows in his room. It was too hot in here..._

_The door swung open and he flung his book in the space next to the wall and his mattress, praying that Mother wouldn't come too close too notice it. Mother grinned, her green eyes gleaming. Her bright smile made Fred very happy._

_He wanted to do something to wipe that evil smirk off her face and force her to show her true colors._

"We done here?" the customer asked gruffly. The corner's of Fred's mouth twitched.

_ She thrust the boy into the chair and started the razor. His hair fell off rather nicely, he thought as he watched the curls landed on the floor around his chair. A grin slid across his face and he fiddled his long fingers. Mother sung softly and contentedly as she worked. She seemed in a good enough mood at the moment. Fred knew the hymn well, it had been sung to him often when he was younger. Being a barber seemed like a lovely, peaceful job._

_"Will Father be home soon?" he asked innocently, his mind reeling with anticipation. His mother's eye twitched. _

_"You're father has been taken with the Devil's whore." she replied crisply. The shave was beginning to get a little too close. Fred's head felt plenty smooth to him._

_"That's not what I think." the boy said, pouting sourly. "I think he found some nice lady to talk to at the store. Maybe he got such a good impression from her that he decided to take her home and have tea. Like Aunt Muriel when she--"_

_The razor cut his scalp._

Fred stared blankly at the man. He brought the razor to his head again, this time leaning the blade downward so that it pressed into the man's scalp and punctured a hole in the skin. The man yelped and tried to lift himself out of the seat but Fred was too quick for him.

_Mother brought the razor down on his neck peeling some of the skin off and causing the boy to scream in agony and have tears spring up in his eyes. _

_"That woman was a servant of Satan and so was your father! They looked upon each other with lecherous and Devilish eyes and they forsook the Lord!"_

_Fred continued to wonder aloud about his father in defiance._

Wrapping his arm around the man's chest Fred held the man down and proceded to bring the razor deeper into his scalp. Blood spurted onto the barber's face as the man shuddered violently. The customer went slightly limp and Fred released him. He reached into his pocket as the man suddenly got up and attempted to stumble weakly towards the door.

_Fred fell over clutching his neck, as his mother stood over him, her nostrils flaring like a dragon's. Her eyes gleamed. Spittle flew from her mouth as she ranted and raved like a madwoman. She condemned him to an eternity in hell. Again._

He watched the man reach the doorknob and fumble hastily with it. He walked slowly to him, scissors in hand and a wide grin on his face. Fred's thoughts were muddled. He wrapped his long fingers around the man's mouth and jammed the scissors wide open. Using it like a knife, the barber put the blade into the man's mouth carving a Chelsea grin onto the man's face. The man began to hyperventilate and collapsed on the floor. Fred licked his lips. It was taking a while for this one to die.

_"You are filthy and awful and insolent! You're a dirty naughty boy!"_

He kicked the man in the stomach causing him to yell in agony. The grin grew wider causing the man to shudder violently one last time as blood pooled around his body. The customer's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he stared at the barber with a humorously shocked expression on his face. Fred bent over and shoved the scissors down the dying man's throat. The blades clamped onto the uvula and Fred pulled it out. Thr blood sat in a pool in the man's throat. Fred studied the piece of meat for a second, then at first tentatively licking it, popped the uvula into his mouth. He smiled even more. Then he let out a short sigh.

_The gerbil sat shivering and naked, its fluffly pink fur sitting in clumps at the side of his cage._

"Why does this always end up happening?"

But Fred wasn't all that upset. He licked his bloodstained fingers one by one. He always felt at peace when he knew how mother would react. It felt nice when he was being a naughty boy.

A/N: As you probably noticed I forgot how Fred speaks. I dk how I see this. I kinda like it, I kinda don't but I at least enjoyed writing it. And I hoped you enjoyed reading this. Please review!

Nehan Shinzui


End file.
